


Праздничный сюрприз

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A birthday surprise - Ninoir, M/M, Smut, Перевод 2 драббла из сборника Drawn to you, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Обычно люди получает ко дню рождения торт. Ну и пару подарков. Нино же на день рождения получает знаменитого Кота Нуара... и нет, он не жалуется.





	Праздничный сюрприз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drawn to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509503) by [Baneismydragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon). 



— Что говорит лиса?

Нино испуганно дернулся и отошел от двери, которую собирался запереть. Он повернулся: напротив студии на фонарном столбе восседал Кот Нуар. Стоит ли говорить, что появление героя в этой части города в два ночи — было как минимум странно?

— Я думал, этот мем для школоты погиб лет десять назад, — отшутился Нино.  
Кот рассмеялся и спрыгнул вниз. Облокотившись о столб, он расплылся в невозможно знойной улыбке.

Нино как можно более непринужденно прислонился к двери, мысленно напоминая себе, что он больше не шестнадцатилетний подросток, тащащийся по героям, ему уже двадцать пять и он состоявшийся музыкант, черт побери! Он не будет нервничать из-за своего давнишнего кумира.

— Ну и что же лиса говорит? — максимально развязно, насколько позволяла нынешняя ситуация, осведомился он.

— Что у нашего диджея сегодня день рождения, — с хищной ухмылкой ответил Кот.

— Ну да.

— А еще лиса говорит, что наш диджей тащится по кошкам, — продолжил тот, — знаешь, он может приласкать одну. Ну, в честь дня рождения.

Нино ощутил дрожь в коленях, когда Кот лениво окинул его взглядом с головы до пят и подмигнул. У Нино пересохло в горле, когда герой неспешно шагнул к нему и замер у небольшой лестницы, ведущей в здание.

— Твоя лиса та еще сорока, — каркнул Нино.

— Постоянно ей об этом говорю, — ответил Кот. — Но ей все равно.

— М, так ты пришел, чтобы я тебя приласкал? — Нино пытался, чтобы это прозвучало скептически, но больше было похоже на ребенка, надеющегося на печенье. И как Ледибаг удается быть такой собранной и спокойной, когда Нуар флиртует с ней?

— Может быть, — мурлыкнул Кот, поднимаясь на ступеньку. — Я люблю, когда мне уделяют внимание.

— Ох… ух… ладно.

— Впустишь меня? — спросил Кот с очередной восторженной улыбкой, поднимаясь еще на ступень.

— Погоди, ты серьезно? — вспыхнул Нино.

— Если ты этого хочешь, то да, — легко ответил тот, замерев на лестнице.

Нино сглотнул, в очередной раз пытаясь напомнить себе, что он давно уже не отчаявшийся подросток. Но все равно открыл дверь и широким жестом руки пригласил героя.

— После вас, — он вложил в эти слова куда столько уверенности, сколько мог.

Кот Нуар медленно поднялся на верхнюю ступень, замерев на секунду, чтобы снова окинуть Нино оценивающим взглядом, вот только малое расстояние между ними сделало этот жест каким-то интимным.

— Посмотрим, — с хрипотцой ответил он, поднимаясь, и осторожно провел когтем вдоль щеки Нино.

Кот уверенно шел по коридору в его студию, а Нино, глядя ему в спину, задавался вопросом: насколько реально спонтанное самовозгорание? Он оцепенело пошел за ним, почти поверив, что это все один странный сон, и он скоро проснется лицом в своем микшерном пульте, как это обычно бывает.

Казалось, герой знает, куда ему идти, потому что он уверенно зашел в помещение, которое Нино арендовал: оно делилось на две части, небольшой офис и крохотная, но удобная студия для звукозаписи. Кот прошел через офис и направился четко к двери в студию.

— Почему мы пришли сюда? — спросил Нино, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что вообще происходит. В конце концов, ну не может такого быть, что герой затащил его на какой-то незаконный междусобойчик.

Кот одарил его очередной хищной ухмылкой.

— Итак, я пришел сделать тебе подарок. Подумал, звукоизоляция в студии будет мне на руку.

Нино запнулся и рухнул лицом в пол собственной студии.

— Боже, ты в порядке?! — все игривое настроение из голоса Кота испарилось, оставив место панике.

— Да, все нормально, — простонал Нино. Он был не против, если б это пол засосал его без остатка, лишь бы не позориться больше. И естественно, услужливый мозг тут же подкинул еще пару-тройку сценариев с людьми, которые тоже могли бы его засосать, отчего Нино ощутил новый прилив стыда вкупе со смущением.

— Ты уверен? Ты же только что тут навернулся…

— Поверь, единственное, что пострадало, это моя гордость, — Нино с кряхтением встал на ноги, стараясь не встречаться с Котом взглядом.

— Хочешь поцелую, чтобы прошло?

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты занялся не горд… — Нино прикусил язык, осознавая, что брякнул это вслух. Он округлившимися глазами посмотрел на шокированное лицо Кота. Нино лихорадочно попытался сообразить, как выкрутиться, но не успел издать ни звука в свою защиту, как Кот схватил его за грудки и заткнул жадным поцелуем.

Нино одеревенел, не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме одурманивающего напора целующих его губ. На вкус они были как мята, шоколад и что-то соленое и абсолютно опьяняющее. 

Кот разорвал поцелуй, хватая воздух ртом.

— Все нормально? — неожиданно уязвимо спросил он. Его пальцы слегка дрожали, словно он готовился к отказу.

Глядя в ярко-зеленые глаза, полные искренней надежды и желания, Нино ощутил прилив уверенности.

— Боже, да, — Нино прижал руку к затылку Кота и вовлек его в поцелуй. Теперь он с равным энтузиазмом отвечал на поцелуй, оттягивая и прикусывая губы в игривой борьбе за доминирование, в которой было не важно, кто победит, лишь бы она продолжалась.

Не разрывая поцелуй, они неуклюже перемещались по студии, пытаясь потрогать и погладить все, до чего могли дотянуться. Нино нагло пожамкал обтянутую черной кожей ягодицу, привлекая Кота к себе вплотную и получая в ответ эротичный стон.

Похоже Кот был не доволен, что над ним доминируют, потому как Нино понял, что его поднимают с пола и куда-то несут. Колени задели что-то твердое, скорее всего один из кейсов для перевозки инструментов, но честно — Нино было не до того. Не до того, потому что Кот с убийственным энтузиазмом напал на его шею, оставляя засосы.

— Не верится, что это все взаправду, — выдохнул Нино, зарываясь одной рукой в мягкие светлые волосы, а другой впиваясь в спину Кота.

— Давно пора, — рассмеялся Кот, хаотично покрывая поцелуями горло.

— Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда, да? — отрывисто рассмеялся Нино, откидывая голову, чтобы дать больший доступ, пока Кот вылизывал местечко под ухом.

— Несомненно, — мурлыкнул Кот, чмокая его в губы и опускаясь на колени.

Нино громко сглотнул, ощущения смешались в одном головокружительном водовороте. Он чувствовал одновременно и власть, и полную беспомощность, глядя на Кота, с улыбкой устраивающегося между его ног.

— А сейчас я должен проснуться? — пошутил Нино и, поддавшись искушению, провел рукой по мягким волосам Кота.

Тот игриво прищурился и Нино почувствовал резкую боль — Кот ткнул его в бедро острым когтем.

— Ай!

— Похоже, не спишь, — лукаво улыбнулся Кот.

— Ах ты задница! — рассмеялся Нино, щелкая по кошачьему уху.

Кот в ответ снова рассмеялся, но смешки в голосе вскоре переросли в мурчание — он потерся щекой о бедро Нино, оглаживая ладонями внешнюю сторону ног.

Нино с трудом сдержал стон, когда руки Кота уверенно продолжили неторопливо массажировать его бедра.

— Кот? — отрывисто выдал он, когда лицо героя опустилось к его вставшему члену, — не то чтобы я жалуюсь, но…

— Ш-ш-ш-ш, — перебил Кот, прикрыв глаза и удовлетворенно улыбаясь. — Позволь сделать тебе приятно, — тихо сказал он. — Ты сделал мне хорошо, и я хочу отплатить тебе.

У Нино во рту пересохло от такой искренности. Он не знал, чем заслужил такое внимание от того, кто на регулярной основе спасает их город, но черт возьми, он не собирался ему отказывать.

Он кивнул, не в силах что-то сказать, и даже не открывая глаза, Кот верно понял его, потому что его движения стали целенаправленными. Он начал с поцелуев по внутренней стороне бедра, и даже сквозь слой одежды Нино чувствовал, что его кожа буквально горит.

Зеленые глаза распахнулись. От их нежного, открытого взгляда Нино ощутил, как его сердце пропускает удар.

— О… окей, — сумел выдавить он, гладя Кота по голове. — В конце концов, у меня ведь день рождения, — пошутил он.

Кот легко рассмеялся и Нино заметно расслабился от его смеха. Он звучал почему-то знакомо. Тепло. Нино не мог не расслабиться, пусть сердце громко и отчаянно колотилось в груди.

Кот смотрел ему в глаза, пока ловко расстегивал ему джинсы и стягивал их ровно настолько, чтобы обнажить его стояк. Все также не отводя глаза, Кот скользнул рукой под резинку трусов и нежно обхватил его член.

Осторожно освободив член от ткани трусов, Кот аккуратно обхватил его ладонью и сделал несколько движений.

Нино услышал низкий горловой стон и понял, что это от него. Глаза Кота гордо сверкнули, и он снова приподнялся, награждая его жадным поцелуем.

Нино зажмурился и привлек за затылок героя к себе, хватаясь другой рукой за край кейса, чтобы не упасть.

Они позволили себе сосредоточиться лишь на ощущениях от рук и губ. Нино прижался языком к губам Кота, раскрывая их и углубляя поцелуй. Они тонули, с бесконечной нежностью дразня и изучая друг друга, и рука Кота продолжала мягкие ритмичные движения.

Ощутив внезапный прилив смелости, Нино потянул язычок молнии на костюме Кота. Расстегнув до упора, он скользнул рукой под костюм и провел пальцами по обнаженной коже его ключиц.

Кот застонал, выгибаясь и сжимая член Нино. Второй же рукой он ухватился за его поясницу.

Нино разорвал поцелуй, прижимаясь щекой к холодному материалу черной маски, и скользнул зубами по ушной раковине Кота.

— Да… — простонал Кот, запрокидывая голову, пока Нино терзал чувствительную кожу.

— Похоже я и правда сегодня приласкал кошку, — прошептал Нино ему на ухо и улыбнулся, когда Кот беззвучно усмехнулся.

— И как тебе?

— Не жалуюсь, — ответил Нино, усыпая поцелуями слегка дрожащую челюсть. — Думаю, уже ничего не сделает день рождения еще лучше.

Кот приподнялся и поцеловал Нино в нос.

— Давай проверим, — подмигнул он, разводя бедра Нино.

У Нино заняло три секунды, чтобы осознать к чему дело идет.

— Ты про… о мой б…

Прежде чем он закончил мысль, Кот уже опустился на колени и обхватил губами головку члена.

Нино отрывисто выдохнул, чувствуя, как горячий язык трется о головку, а затем Кот осторожно, на пробу вобрал член в рот.

— Черт, — вырвалось у Нино, прежде чем он стыдливо зажал рот ладонью.

— Можешь не сдерживаться, — горячее дыхание Кота щекотало кожу. — Звукоизоляция, помнишь?

Кот энергично двигал головой, жадно скользя губами по члену. Нино ощущал, как горячий язык оглаживает член с каждым поступательным движением и облизывает головку. Нино беспорядочно стонал, а Кот продолжал сосать. Он зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы, отчаянно пытаясь ухватиться за ускользающие последние крохи самоконтроля, не в силах удерживать собственные бедра на месте — так сильно хотелось кончить.

Кот придушено отрывисто застонал, что только подталкивало Нино к финалу. Видеть, что Нуар сам наслаждается происходящим, что он ублажает его ради собственного удовольствия, действовало подобно афродизиаку.

Нино вцепился Коту в голову, когда тот едва ли не целиком заглотил член.

— Блять, если не остановишься, я сейчас кончу.

Он не остановился. Наоборот ускорился, обхватив рукой основание члена и дополнительно его стимулируя. Кот поочередно двигал рукой и глубоко заглатывал, проводя языком по всей длине, от чего Нино мог только ощущать нарастающее напряжение в теле.

Он что-то бессвязно бормотал, пока вдруг не почувствовал, как все тело разом содрогнулось, а затем он кончил. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, Нино смутно понимал, что Кот только что вздрогнул от внезапного финала.

Нино откинулся на кейсах, наконец отпуская Кота и пытаясь отдышаться.

А Кот сглотнул, нахмурился и скривил губы.

— Бе-е-е, — сказал он, очаровательно тряхнув головой. — Должен сказать, на вкус так себе, — хмыкнул он, показывая язык.

— Можешь в следующий раз просто выплюнуть, — усмехнулся Нино, не подумав.

Кот сверкнул глазами и посмотрел на Нино с мягкой улыбкой.

— Следующий раз? — мягко уточнил он.

— Ну, да… если ты хочешь…

— Звучит отлично


End file.
